clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Salina
Salina Shinkoku Nabijinesu (pronounced "SUH-LEE-NUH SHE-COH-COO NAH-BEE-JIN-SUE"), normally referenced as Salina, is a PKMN-Jitsu master and a coach in PKMN-Jitsu's gymnasium circuit. The badge she grants is one of the ones required to eventually challenge the Seven Samurai of Blue Dye Mesa. Salina is one of the strictest, most humorless, and most serious penguins anyone can ever meet. In the field of "serious business", Salina puts TurtleShroom to shame. She makes pranking Charon look like a cakewalk. Salina has not laughed or smiled since she was a very young chick. Background Selina hatched to a wealthy family in Eastshield. As a chick, she discovered that she had immense psychic power, something which she rapidly began devoting every waking moment to. Rarely leaving her room, she could easily telekinetically move food from her parent' kitchen, all the way down the igloo, and straight to her, without the need of leaving. Salina could pretty much satisfy all of her needs without having to make any contact with anyone. Due to this, she became increasingly cold, distant, and serious. As she grew older, she began to also telekenetically throw those who tried to come in and talk to her out. She continued to distance herself from everyone around her, and the end result was a negative, grim penguin without a sense of humor. Salina took interest in PKMN-Jitsu while she developed her powers. She found Card-Jitsu too simple, but quickly learned of the diverse elements- including a Psychic element -offered in those cards. She practiced with herself until she became incredibly good at it. When she was the human equivalent of seventeen, she teleported herself out of her parents' igloo without saying goodbye. She then floated off (walking is for Noobs and poor people) and settled in Limilia City, where she managed to out-play Akbaboy and build a secondary Gymnasium in the city. Involvement Salina's gymnasium Salina's gymnasisum is stuffed with penguins who possess immense psychic abilities. However, these penguins are much more playful when they're boss isn't looking, and they seem to get a kick out of telekinetically pantsing those who enter, along with challenging anyone they see to PKMN-Jitsu. Sometimes, they will float around, and land in front of wondering Trainers, scaring the daylights out of them. Salina's gymnasium is a sprawling maze of tricks and traps, which is very difficult for non-psychic penguins to navigate. For those that possess such abilities, a signal is actually broadcast showing them the way straight to Salina. Non-psychic penguins can not pick up this signal, though, but puffles (who are indeed psychic), can. The interior of the Mind Area is strange and difficult to understand, unless one has some form of psychic power, or if they have a puffle with them. Some sort of psychic ability- any will do -is needed to reach Salina, who sits on the far-side of the gym. Penguins who walk their puffles while in Salina's gymnasium can use their pets to find their way to Salina and out of the maze. The puffle will lead their master straight to Salina. Salina did this to support the use of psychic power in her gymnasium, even by Noobs, whether they wanted it or not. Salina herself Salina sits in the back of the room on some sort of large chair. She is rarely seen getting up, primarily because she can just bring needed items to her with her powers. She doesn't leave the gymnasium much, either, because she can view the outside world with her powers. Why go out when she can do all of this without moving? Penguins who make it to her will be challenged to PKMN-Jitsu. Salina's cold, serious approach to a normally playful game often startles or frightens her opponents, who usually have a ball playing their game. Salina, when playing, doesn't even have to lift a flipper; she moves the cards with her mind, only using her flat, monotone, depressing voice to command the card on what to do. Those who defeat Salina pretty much recieve a "congratulations" and are given the Badge, or, more specifically, Salina transports the badge to the victor with her mind. Then, she claps her flippers, and the winning PKMN-Jitsu trainer finds themselves outside of the building. Pranking attempts Minor pranking groups and trainers have tried to get Salina to laugh, or at least, to crack a smile, but to absolutely no avail. Any attempt at comedy or playfulness will have Salina glaring at the prankster until they finish their prank, not smiling or even flinching, even if she is pied. She will then clean up any mess made- be it on her or otherwise -with her mind, and ask them if "they are about finished". Salina would probably follow up with a lecture on their stupidity and on how their "foolish attempts at comedy" will not work on her, that "if they're here to play, they'd better get it over with", and that "they really need to get a life". The Troublesome Trio has, in the past, considered a prank on Salina, but rumor has it that even they, the greatest pranksters of all time, are terrified to try and make the world's most serious penguin smile. Explorer denies this. Hatred of Fudd However, of all the creatures in the universe, there is one that Salina feels emotion towards. That creature would be Fudd. She met that nuisance after he had successfully navigated the maze in the Mind Arena. Salina expected a challenge and was about to begin moving her card, when she, by chance, looked up. Fudd was gone! It took a quick second of extrasensory perception for her to learn that Fudd was on top of her chair. By then, though, it was too late. He whacked her on the head! For a moment, all was quiet. Then, Salina began twitching. Her beak's expression twisted into an enraged snarl. She began trembling in seething rage. It was as if her very eyes were loaded with anger. Salina immediantly used her power and threw Fudd across the room and into the wall. The force of Fudd and the wall cracked it. Fudd was unharmed. Salina didn't like that. She stood up and levitated herself into the air, and began to direct various items into the room. They swirled around her as Fudd looked on. She threw them, one by one, at Fudd, who was hit by about a third of the items. He survived. Salina realized that Fudd wasn't about to be stopped. She decided to catapult him through the roof and smash him into a lake of water somewhere away from her. Although the roof hurt, the water didn't. Fudd lived to prank another day. In fact, he would target Salina again! There is a nasty rumor that Salina wants Fudd dead. Salina, however, rejects this diea. In her usual calm, depressing voice, she responds: "No, I don't want him to die. I'm not that merciful. I just want to see him in a nice body cas-" at that moment she was hit in the head with a rather large stick. Trivia * Yes, Salina really does have green hair. * Her middle and last names are romanizations of the Japanese phrase "深刻なビジネス", meaning "serious business". * Salina can detect the level of happiness or joy in a creature that is near her. * Salina hates Fudd with a passion. If she detects him anywhere within the radius of her power, she will grab him telekinetically, and throw him with all of her might into the nearest lake or place of water, making sure he gets good and wet. For some reason, though, her powers can not snap his Staff of Silliness, indicating that it really does have some sort of power to it. Often Fudd also strikes her with a bolt of lighting with his staff when she tries to soak him. * Salina, amazingly, has never heard of Explorer 767. * There is a rumor that Charon has a crush on her because of her serious disposition and good looks. * Flywish once PWNed her in Card Jitsu. See also * Staff of Goofiness * Limilia City * PKMN-Jitsu * Akbaboy * Fudd * Charon Category:Characters Category:penguins Category:Super Penguins Category:PKMN-Jitsu